The Wedding
by Awaii-Mom
Summary: Okay, I suck at summaries, so this is a TemaShika Wedding oneshot. Its actually the 3rd part of a collab my friends and I started. Part 1 was the Purposal, Part 2 was the preperation, and Part 3 is the wedding. So...enjoy.


****

Okay, first off I wanna say sorry to Kenny-Chan and Dar-Chan for taking so long to write this. I had an idea of what I wanted to do with it, but I've been busy with work and getting ready for school that I completely forgot about writing it. I know, I fail. I still haven't even started on writing the next chapter in my sand sibling fanfic. But that's okay, I'll (hopefully) start it soon. Anyways, for those of you who don't know, this is the 3rd part of a TemaShika wedding fanfic. I had to write about the wedding, and since I fail at writing from Shikamarus POV I'm writing this in Temaris POV. So…here I go!

"Wake up Shikamaru!" the platinum blonde shouted, as she dumped a bucket of ice cold water onto the lump in the bed.

No reaction….

"huh?" Ino blinked a few times, dropped the bucket, and crossed her arms, "the hells wrong with you, Shika?! That was ice cold water! You should be screaming!" she yelled, stomping her foot on the wooden floor to show she meant business.

There was still no reaction from the lump in the bed.

Ino uncrossed her arms, her flawless face now showing a hint of worry on it, "Shi-Shikamaru….a-are you…okay?" she asked, now slowly reaching down to check on her teammate.

"What're you doing?" a females voice asked, from behind the thin figure, causing her to jump and let out a small shrieking sound.

"T-Temari!" Ino shouted, turning around to face the golden blond female, whom was leaning on the door frame, a cup of hot tea in one hand and a Kohona news paper in the other. "You scared me!" the medic pouted, crossed her arms over her chest, "You're not even supposed to be here! This is your wedding day, and its bad luck for the two of you to be in the same house together."

Temari shook her head, "I honestly cant see how Shikamaru can put up with your voice" she sipped her tea, then walked towards the bed, "first off…." she kicked the wet blanket off the bed, "Its bad luck for the groom-Shikamaru-to see me in my wedding dress before the wedding," she then sat down on the bed, and placed her hot tea on the night stand beside the bed, "Second off…" she opened the paper, preparing to read it, "I kicked Shikamaru out last night." she then reached over and took another small sip of her hot tea, "and third off…" she looked up at the mind controller, a serious look on her face, "If you ever walk in this house again, without knocking, I'll make is so you fear the cool breeze outside, in a minute flat." and with that said, she looked back at the paper and began reading.

Ino stood there for a few minutes in silence, now even more afraid of the Suna Jonin. '_What does he see in this crazy women? She's everything he deems troublesome!'_ Shaking her head, she decided she'll never figure out her childhood friend. "Temari, you need to at least get ready for your wedding! You don't wanna be late, do you?!"

"It's only 8 in the morning, Ino. The wedding is still a few hours away." Temari flipped the page of the paper, letting out a tired yawn, "It doesn't take that long to change Kimonos."

'_Now I see why! She's just as lazy as he is, when it comes to important things like this'_ Ino took a deep breath, then pulled the paper out of Temaris hand, "you have to start getting ready now! Your wedding is in 4 hours! Now.." she grabbed Temaris hand, and pulled her out of the bed, "I was expecting to help Shika, but I'd rather help you! I mean, I doubt Shika would let me put make-up on him, or play with his hair." She pulled Temari into the main room, then pushed her onto the couch, "Wait here! I have to get some make-up, hair pieces, flowers--" she looked Temari up and down, "I'm just gonna grab everything!" and with that, the stick thing med-nin rushed out of the house, leaving a very confused, flustered, and tired Temari in the main room of her fiancés house.

"Yeah…I'm defiantly killing her." Temari nodded to herself, then began to stand, so she could-at least-get her tea.

As soon as she stood, she heard a light knock on the door. Groaning to herself, she knew she didn't want to answer the door, but had to. Letting out a small sigh, she walked to the door, opened it, and began to speak, but was interrupted by being crushed in a tight hug.

Temaris eyebrow twitched slightly, she was defiantly not a hugger, and the only reason this person wasn't 6 feet under, was because her husband-to-be would be motherless. So instead, Temari just bit her tongue, hugged Yoshino back, and kept her mouth shut.

After a long hug, Yoshino pulled back and smiled at Temari, "I'm so happy my son finally found someone to start a family with!" the female couldn't contain the happiness she felt on this day.

"Th-Thanks…" Temari smiled, '_I think…?'_

"Don't thank me Hun! Not just yet." Yoshino pushed past Temari, and walked into the house, "I brought you something." she said, stopping in the house, and turning back to face her future-daughter-in-law. A smile still on her face.

"You…didn't have to." Temari began to stay, but was silenced by something being shoved in her face. Blinking her deep green eyes a few times she had to take a few steps back to actually see what it was.

Yoshino was holding a small black chocker, with the Nara symbol in the middle of it, "This was given to me by Shikakus mother, on our wedding day. She said it was her way of welcoming me in the family." The Nara women walked around Temari, and began to put the chocker on her neck, "and now, I'm giving it to you, on your wedding day, to welcome you into the Nara family."

Once the chocker was on Temaris neck, she couldn't help but smile, "Thank you Yoshino." She turned, and bowed slightly, to show her respects to the women.

"Don't bow at me!" She made Temari look up at her, then pulled her into another tight hug-which Temari gladly returned.

The next few hours-up until the wedding ceremony-were pretty much a pain for both bride and groom. Neither of them wanted to have a big flashy wedding, but with Sakura and Ino as their wedding planners, it was unavoidable.

Guest were all seated in their white wooden chairs, in their formal wear. Sitting in the front rows were the bride and grooms family members. Gaara-in his Kazekage uniform, Kankuro-in his dark brown (almost black) formal kimono, Shikaku- in a dark green Kimono, and Yoshino-in a lighter green Kimono.

Shikamaru stood in front of everyone, wearing a dark green, long Kimono, which had the Nara symbol on the back, his hair up in his usual ponytail, and a slightly nervous look on his bored face. The Nara male knew exactly what he was getting into, years of non-stop fighting, plenty of abuse, and much more. But he knew none of that mattered, so long as he could wake up to his troublesome wife in the morning.

After a few moments of silence, everyone rose from their chairs, as Temari stood at the end of the aisle, wearing a long purple Kimono-which was outlined by gold flowers, her hair pulled back in a low bun, which was wrapped in a violet ribbon, that trailed down her back and to the grass, she was holding a small bouquet of flowers-which she and Shikamaru had fought over a few months back-and very little makeup on her face.

Once everyone was on their feet, she began to walk towards her future. Staring into Shikamarus dark brown eyes, she couldn't help but smile. Sure she didn't know what to expect after getting married, but she figured it'd be worth it, with him by her side.

Only a few feet away from her husband, she went to take another step, only to be tackled to the ground by a blurred figure, knocking her ribbon out of her hair, and ripping her long kimono.

"What the--"

She was interrupted by a loud booming sound, her deep green eyes widened. She looked at the male, who tackled her to the ground, "Get off, Kankuro!" she shouted, pushing him up. She was going to destroy whoever was trying to ruin her day!

"yeah, I'm okay, thanks for asking." he said sarcastically, moving off her.

Temari sat up quickly, and looked around. Everything had been ruined, there were broken chairs (some even on fire), non-shinobi were rushing to the safety of their homes, while the ninja fought many thugs who were jumping from the trees to the ground.

Her deep green eyes narrowed, she reached under her Kimono, and unstrapped a scroll from her leg. She bit her thumb, and quickly smeared the blood on the opened scroll, summoning her large iron fan.

"move!" she demanded of the few Shinobi in her way-one being her future husband.

'_Does she go ANYWHERE without that fan?'_ he asked himself, as he quickly jumped out of his future wife's way.

Temari swung her fan, summoning a large amount of wind, which blew back the many thugs that were attacking, causing them all to fly back, and crash into the few trees that had survived the attack.

"Tch.." she then released her fan back into her scroll, and looked around her.

Out of the hundreds of people that were there from the beginning, only a handful were left, and those that were left were in ripped clothes. The chairs destroyed, and their cake was in the grass, which Akamaru was eating now.

Temari scanned the area, to see if there was any way they could actually finish the wedding. She spotted Shikamaru-his kimono cut in a few places, and his hair falling out of his ponytail, but she couldn't find the priest. Sighing to herself, she sat back in one of the chairs, that had yet to fallen over. Sure she didn't want a flashy wedding, but she still wanted to get married.

Shikamaru watched as Temari sat down. Thinking to himself, he kneeled down, placing his hands together to create a circle, and closed his eyes. He sat like that for a good 5 minutes before he opened his eyes, a smirked. Standing back up straight, he walked towards the one women he thought could fix this.

Sighing to herself, Temari stood. She didn't want to sit and do nothing, she figured she'd better help pick up the mess that was made. Taking a few steps away from her future, she bent down to pick up the violet ribbon that was ripped from her hair, only to notice she was frozen in her steps. Letting out an annoyed growl, she spoke, "I'm not in the mood, Shikamaru…just let me go so I can help clean."

"We're not finished here, Temari." he spoke, then forced her to turn, so she could face him.

Temari blinked a few times, standing before here were her two brothers, Shikamarus parents, Ino, Chouji, and Tsunade. She looked at Shikamaru, her eyebrow raised, "We don't have a priest."

Shikamaru just smirked, walked towards her, and took her hand. "Come on, Troublesome women." He then walked her towards the group of people.

Once the two where standing in front of Tsunade, "Lets try this again" with that said, she began to read from the book the priest had dropped.

Shikamaru and Temari turned to face each other, both of their clothes were torn and their hairs were no longer neatly pulled back, but that no longer mattered. They were in love, and determined to get married.

The two stared at each other, smiles soon returned to their faces. After this, they knew they would be able to do anything and everything together.

"At this time, Temari and Shikamaru would like to say their vows." Tsunade looked at the two, then at Shikamaru, "You're first."

Shikamaru nodded, still looking deep into Temaris eyes, "You are by far, the most troublesome women I've ever meet. You're loud, violent and you never act like a lady, and yet, for some reason, those are the exact reasons as to why I love you. I'll take as many hits as you can give and miss as many naps just so I can be with you." he smirked slightly as he watched Temari begin to blush, "I know, so long as you are my wife, I can do just about anything, no matter how troublesome. I cannot wait to grow old with you." He took Temaris hand, and gently slid the silver ring on her finger, "As troublesome as all this is, your worth every bit of it."

Once he finished his vows, and her ring was on her finger, Tsunade looked at Temari, and waited for her to begin. But she said nothing, she could only stare at Shikamaru, her cheeks slightly pink, her eyes widen, and her mouth open slightly. She never knew such a lazy man could say such things to her.

Tsunade cleared her throat, which caught Temaris attention.

"Sorry.." she mumbled, then began her vows, "Shikamaru, you're a smart lazy ass. I honestly never thought I would be standing here, getting married to you. But I'm glad you proved me wrong." She smiled, her blush slowly fading, "When we first decided to write our own vows, I wasn't sure what to write. Eventually I figured it out. I didn't write anything. Because I'd just end up forgetting it, so I'm going to say this one thing, you are the only guy who makes me feel complete." she then began to slide the ring she had onto his fingers, "So yeah…I love you."

Once the two finished with their vows, Tsunade gave them both new headbands, which had both the Suna and Kohona symbols on them, to show that the two villages had an unbreakable bond.

"You two can now kiss" the 5th Hokage ended the ceremony.

The two leaned closer, and began kissing. The few people around them began to clap.

After the kiss, the two pulled back, but still stayed close.

"Crybaby" Temari smirked, as she reached up, and wiped a stray tear from her husbands face.

"Troublesome women" Shikamaru replied as he reached up and wiped a tear from her face.

****

I know I know! I fail at endings, and massive fluffiness. But I wasn't sure HOW to end it. Forgive my horrible wedding part. I had a couple different versions of this part, and I stuck with this one. So…yeah. Um..that's all! Finally! Hope you guys liked!


End file.
